The Son of Hecate
by LoneStar32
Summary: Jason was always a weird boy. Seeing things that weren't there and scaring adults for some reason. But when he is sucked into the world of Percy Jackson, he feels right at home. But some campers are saying the magical borders that protect the place are breaking and Jason must decide, to protect his new home or to go back to his old life
1. Chapter 1

Percy POV

It had been two hours cense we defeated Gaea and wow I'm sore. If Camp Jupiter and Camp Half Blood hadn't helped us we would be dead. All seven of us, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Leo, Annabeth, and me, were all in the hospital wing at Camp Half blood. "Uh" said Leo "My everything hurts." "No kidding" I said "you got crushed by a pillar." Piper snickered "Unless sleeping under rubble counts as work, you didn't help us at all." We all laughed while Leo stared daggers at Piper. "He did help though" Annabeth said "he took out a lot of earthborn with that bomb." "Yea, you did help Leo." Jason said kindly. With that the Apollo kids came in and put us to sleep.

. . .

When we woke up, the gods granted us one wish, we all asked to be immortal, but could die in battle. Me and Annabeth were granted to be in charge of Camp Half Blood, Frank and Hazel Camp Jupiter, and Leo freed Calypso from Ogygia. And we lived happy until a strange half blood appears on half blood hill.

**Jason POV**

"One more day of this horrible life Jason and we'll be in California surfing!" my step father, Hank, yelled from the drivers seat even though I was right next to him. "But I like it here in Manhattan." I said. Hank thinks I love going to the same beach, and renting the same cabin, and spending a week with his family, who thinks I'm the worst thing cense taxes. "Well I don't like it either, but I think my family is finally warming up to you, Aunt Vicky didn't even throw a pan at you last time!" "Yea, maybe you're right, they might even not even hate me this time, only dislike me." "That's the sprit!" he said "Well, here's your stop." Hank said pulling into my school. "Thanks, bye Hank." I said getting out of the car. Little did I know I wouldn't ever see him again.


	2. Chapter 2

Jason POV

I stand there, watching Hank's car drive away. "Bye Hank." I whisper quietly. _Well better get this over with._ I think while walking into my school.

Social Studies: Boring

Science: Boring

Math: Boring

Vocabulary: Boring

P.E.: EXTREMLY WEIRD!

Everything was going normally until my last class, you guessed it, P.E.! "Alright class, we're going to do your favorite, DODGEBALL!" said my Gym teacher, a tall, muscular man with blond hair and an eye missing. Usually I'm pretty good at dodgeball, but thee was a guy on the other team that looked good. He had blond hair and had glasses, but don't let that fool you, this guy was about 6.4 and very muscular, and the worst part, he was staring at me. I leaned in to the guy, Jerry, next to me, "Is he allowed playing, he's freaking seven-teen!" I said, pointing to the guy I just described. Jerry squinted. "He's not seven-teen, he look's about twelve." I'll have to check Jerry's eyesight later. "Really" I said, "the 6.4 guy look's twelve to you" "Dude" Jerry said, "first off, he's 4.8, second, the games about to start, so shut up"

"Ok" I said, keeping my gaze on the seven-teen year old. TWEET, the whistle blows and everyone is sprinting toward the six balls in the center. Before I could even take a step, something grabbed me from behind, covering my mouth so I couldn't scream. No one noticed, just playing the game. The thing dragged me to the cafeteria. I couldn't believe it, I was kidnapped in the middle of school.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Hey guys, sorry I haven't been uploading with school going on, I'm going to try to make these chapters longer. See ya next Chapter!**

**I do not own Percy Jackson**

Jason POV

The thing dragged me into the cafeteria, its hand still covering my face. My mind went into crises mode adrenaline pumping in my veins. The thing turned me around to face it. It was a she, blond long hair tan grey eyes and about 17. She also wore a backpack, and she was starting to tie my hands. _Should have tied my feet first_ I thought while I kneed her straight in the jaw. She crumbled to the floor. I noticed a sword made of _bone_ on her person so I used that to cut my hands free. I just grabbed her backpack when the door to the Gym opened. "Annabeth….did you get him tied up so we can take him to….."Said the guy from the game, I'm calling him Glasses. "Whoa Glasses" I said "Let me just get out of here then you can capture me." Glasses pulled out a sword of. Wait... is that Gold? "No" he harshly whispered "I'm taking you now" he charged. I don't know how I did this but I dodged his blade and sprinted to the gym.

I ran into the gym expecting to see all my classmates, but no one was there. "Uhh period is over" I said to myself running to the exit. "Stop him!" Glasses yelled from the gym. All of a sudden, three people barged through the exit door. The first one was a boy and had black raven hair and green eyes, the second was a girl on a horse with dark skin and hair, and the last one was a girl with brown choppy hair with a feather in it. "Crud" I said turning to get to the other exit. "That wont workout for you" the first one said "we surrounded this entire school." _Great _I thought "Back off" I said "I'll take you down just like I took down the girl in the cafeteria!" I exclaimed, hoping to scare them. It worked; all three of them widened their eyes. "Yea" I said "that's what I..." suddenly I got whacked straight In the back of the head. I fell to the floor dazed. "That was for Annabeth." Glasses said calmly. "Guys….pick him up and take him to Camp." _Camp_? was the last thing I thought before I blacked out.

**(There it is. I hope It was long enough to satisfy your wait. See ya) **


	4. Chapter 4

**(Sorry for the long wait. School always gets in the way. I'm really gonna try to make this one longer. Also my character's name is Jason after my best friend so the POV's are not **_**the **_**Jason, son of Zeus. Bye!)**

**Jason POV**

I opened my eyes….uhhh my head. "He's waking." said a voice from the side of me. I had a blind fold on so I couldn't see but guessing from the voice he was right at my left side. "Someone get in here." said the voice._ Good _I thought_ we were alone._ I wasn't tied down so I jumped out of the bed and elbowed…a voice recorder. The thing tumbled to the floor. _What?_ I wondered "Thank the gods" a voice says behind me, "that thing was repeating the same message all day." I turn and see the black haired guy that I saw in the gym. "Well then, you're welcome." I say as I sit on the bed, not trying to attack. You're probably wondering, WHY DIDN'T I ATTACK! Well I sensed he was powerful and expecting an attack. "Where am I?" I ask. "Camp infirmary" the stranger said, "Jason hit you hard." "Glasses' name is Jason?" "Yep." "That's my name." "Really, I was thinking Ryan." "Anyway" I say, "what's your name?" "My name…" the stranger starts as suddenly some thing explodes. "Stay here." He says as he pulls out a sword of…bronze? I have no idea what it was made of but he sprints out of the room. _No way I'm staying here, you kidnapper. _I say in my mind as I bound of the bed running outside the infirmary.

I gasp as I see the dragon. It was a traditional dragon with four legs, wings, and could breathe fire. The fact it was pink didn't make its evil glare less scary. The people I saw in the gym were fighting it with medieval weaponry. I turn and sprint towards a giant pine tree. Before I can make it, someone grabs me from behind. "Dude" he says as he turns me around. It wasn't anyone I knew but he seemed to know me. "We need to fight, the magical barrier is broken and this is the biggest attack yet!" "What do you mean _barrier_?" "It doesn't matter!" he screams "Just follow me into battle Jack, I am your cabin counselor." He throws a sword at me, turns, charges, and screams "For Hades!" I look down at the sword he threw to me. It was normal, with a rectangular cross guard and three feet if steel blade. "There's no way I'll fight for them." I whisper. I turn and see a little boy being cornered by the dragon. He's so small he can't even lift his sword. I feel something inside, something that tells me to protect that boy. "Oh, what the heck." I say as I pick up the sword, my only defense against princess over there, as I charge.

. . .

**Author POV (yes, I get a point of view)**

Let's just say the dragon was surprised. I mean, wouldn't you be if a twelve year old boy was charging at you with no armor and a three foot sword, pretty pathetic right? That's what the dragon thought and opened his mouth to burn him in to a crisp. He didn't see the little boy fleeing and didn't care. This boy was bigger and easier to kill. That was the dragon's first mistake. Suddenly the sword started to be surrounded by white mist. Then, as if he teleported, he appeared right in front of the dragon pushing the sword into the chink in his armor until it was hilt deep. The dragon roared in outrage, he had never been defeated so easily. The dragon roared until it crumbled into dust. Jason fainted.


	5. Chapter 5

**(I am so sorry. I've been held up by school and my vacation. I've decided to make my chapters 6 paragraphs long every time. Unless I get really into writing the chapter and end at 17! Also, I was thinking of changing the name because it might be hard to tell from **_**the Jason**_** and my Jason. Comment what you want the name to be and I just might pick yours. Lonestar out!) **

**I do not own PJ or HOO, Rick Riordan does**

**Jason's POV (for now…..BWHAAAAAAA)**

"Uhhhh." I say as I get up from my bed. _YES, IT WAS A DREAM!_ I think as I jump up…only I can't. "Hank" I exclaim, "What's the big idea!" I look down at my left arm and I see it is chained to the bed post. "Hank, this isn't funny." "I think it's funny." I whip my head around to see the guy from before. _no…no…No…NOOOOOO_! "Hi, it's nice to see you, whatever your name is." _I'm back here with this kid-napping MONSTER__**! **_"It's Percy, Percy Jackson." "That's a cool name."_Percy, PERCY. It sounds weird.___"Thanks." Percy says, "Do you know why you're here." "I'm in a time-out?""Ha, but seriously."

"It probably has something to do with KID-NAPPING!" "Don't be so loud" Percy replies, "it's because you're not human."

My eyes widen. "No" I whisper, "I'm human." "Then how do you explain how you ended our little dragon problem?" says Percy quietly, obviously wanting me to think about it. I think for awhile. "What exactly am I?" I say after a long silence. "That's what we want to know." he answers, "We know you're a powerful half-blood, but what kind you are, we don't know." My eyes widen "Half-blood?" "It means your half-human and…." _That jerk,____he left that space to freak me out. SPILLL IT! _"Half-god." he finally answers after a long seven seconds. "Wait…so I'm." "Not related to Jesus." He says, obviously tired of saying that. "Then what other god is there?" I ask. "Well…." Percy starts. "Let him watch the film" says the girl I kicked in the head, the blond one.

"Nice to see you Annabeth." Percy says as he gets up and walks towards her. "Sorry about your head." I say. "It's alright" Annabeth says, looking at me, "I just didn't expect such a hard hit from someone so small." "Hey, I'm above average height for your information!" I exclaim. I look at Percy. "What film?" I ask. "You'll see." He says, smiling, picking up the chain attached to the cuff on my wrist. "Now don't run puppy or I'll Have to pull this." He says in a puppy-training voice, Annabeth smiles. "Great." I reply, following them out.

This place was huge! To be brief, there were all these different cabins and not one matched another. Then there was an amphitheater, a climbing wall, WITH REAL LAVA PORING DOWN, stables with real pegasi, a creepy batch of woods with monsters, and much more. The only thing that bothered me was that campers would stare at me and whisper to their friends. After the tour of the camp, we went to a house Percy called "The Big House" that was painted blue and had a wrap-around porch. We entered the house.

Percy and Annabeth sat me in front of a shut-off television. "Just sit here and watch." Percy said as he knelt to take off the cuff on my arm. "How do I know this isn't one of those brainwash movies." I asked "Because I watched it." Annabeth replied. Percy got up after fiddling with my cuff and left with Annabeth. The door shut and the Television turned on. _Oh great_ I thought to myself, _Here we go._

The television flared to life, showing a younger-looking camp in the background (The Big House was Red!). A man appeared on the screen in a cheep looking Greek toga.

"Welcome to Camp Half-blood." He said, "I know it must be hard and confusing, but you are here for a reason." _I know I'm a "half-blood"_ "You are a demigod."_ THAT sounds cool_ "This means you are half human and half a Greek god, like Zeus or Poseidon." A lightning bolt and a trident show up on screen. "You will be going to this camp from now on, so you should learn some things about it." He gestures to the camp behind him. The television takes its focus off the man and zooms up to a centaur. "This is Chiron, your activities director. Listen to him; he has been training heroes for thousands of years. _He doesn't look that old._ The television moves again, this time to a man in a leopard- spotted shirt and a _Diet Coke_ in his hand. This is Mr.D, or the god of wine, Dionysus. He is your director and is in charge." _The god of wine training teenagers?_ The video goes on about monsters, the lava-wall, and capture the flag. So far this place sounds a lot better then the family vacation I was going on! Then it me, where was Hank! He is obviously worried out of his mind. The television turns off and Percy, Annabeth, Jason (aka Glasses), and Piper open the door. I turn to look at them. "Where is my step-dad?" They look at each other. They seem to agree on something. Percy looks at me. "We need to show you something."

**I know this took FOREVER, I'm sorry. We'll, see you in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's me again, I'm so sorry about the wait! Honestly, I have no excuse about it, except for school. You guys/girls out there have been waiting, so here we go**

**I do not own PJ or HOO, Rick Riordan does**

I stared at the remains of Hank's truck. The tires were blown out, the frame was dented, and the paint job was non existent. There were deep scratch marks on the metal, especially the doors, almost like claw marks. I opened the door and saw that the seat was all ripped up, and there was a thin layer of golden dust on the seat. The weirdest part, there was no body.

Percy and Annabeth, my appointed guardians outside of camp, stood quietly behind me. I held up my hand, it was covered in the golden sand. "What is this stuff?" I asked them. "Monsters turn into that when they die, it helps with the clean up." Annabeth said, while Percy was looking down the street, like we were being watched. "Three powerful half-bloods, and no monsters? That can't be right…"He kept mumbling. "Monsters must've smelled your scent on his car, and attacked." She finished, looking at Percy. I looked back at the car, something wasn't right. Something was here, that wasn't here.

I walked back into the crater, skidding every few inches. I slipped so that my shoulder hit the door. "What are you doing?" Annabeth asked. "You know, we wouldn't be very good care takers if you beat yourself against a broken car." Percy said smiling. "It's not broken." I said looking at them. I had my hand on the door; I could feel something, almost like a thin layer of fog over the vehicle. "It only appears that way, and based on the film, that's the Mist working. Am I correct?" They looked at me strangely, "Jason, it doesn't have Mist on it, you're just..." Percy started, until I swiped my hand over the door, and the mist evaporated.

The car changed. It turned back to the way it was, white paint, dark tires, not attacked by monsters. I looked inside and suddenly knew something. "Teleportation magic, Hank was taken right out of the car." Right when I said that I heard a rustle in the bushes. Apparently, so did my "guardians", because they pulled out weapons. I, of course, had nothing. I reached the top of the crater, and then something charged out of the tree line.

It was as big as a rhino, dark and knotty fur covered its body, and its snarl was like an engine starting up. "Hellhound!" Percy yelled as he jumped to the side of the charging beast. It stared at me, and I knew I was its target. And, okay I'll say it, I ran from the battle. In my defense, I didn't have a weapon, and it helped later on.

I ran, I could hear the thing behind me, gaining. I jumped to the side, and then got an idea. I ran towards one of the trees, with Senior Beef Breath closing behind me. When I reached the tree, I jumped and kicked off it, like a gymnast. I landed behind the thing, just in time to see it take an oak to the face. It sagged to the ground, and started to turn into the gold dust I saw. My adrenaline wore off, my knees buckled, and my face meet the dirt.

I woke up in a wooden cabin, with at least one kid per bed. _Hermes cabin_ I thought as I got up. It was 4:00 in the morning, based on a clock on the wall. I walked to the back, and left the cabin, via the back door.

I grabbed and climbed multiple trees, but I managed to get to the cabin roof. It was against the rules to be out this early, but I was. I laid my back on the roof tiles and stared at the stars. This was the place I was supposed to be, this is who I am. I stared at the stars, until my vision blackened.


End file.
